


Zombie

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OFC!Ilya Rasputin, The Cranberries, cranberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: This is based off one of my favorite songs (I love The Cranberries) but this always made me think of Bucky, so here goes!! Let me know if you like it!! Song lyrics in italics. Translations for the Russian at the end.





	Zombie

***

_Another head hangs lowly_  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?

“Hail Hydra...”

Move, move, “target terminated,” she confirmed lowering her gun, the sniper rifle leaving her hands as Hydra agents moved around her.  

Same old story, different face, new place. Time to change the way of the world.

** 

Bucky watched as Steve moved in, they had gotten wind of Hydra movement, Natasha was just out his vision. Something didn’t settle right in his stomach, there were alarms going off in his head. He figured it was just the ghost of the past. Hydra memories...

_But you see, it's not me_  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head, they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying

“Ilya is on the move,” coffee brown eyes shifted, the man beside her unmoved but the soldiers that accompanied him were unsettled. She was Death, they had whispered of her. As deadly as the previous soldiers that had been destroyed, killed by Zemo, who had left only one alive. Not by choice. The man had figured the Iron Man would kill him. “Move,” he bit out.

She did, the building was on lock down, alarms blaring, what did it matter? Hydra took who they wanted, they no longer hid when they went out. But she, she was hidden away for moments like this.

***

Steve moved in first, reckless as always. Clint and Natasha moving stealthily, bodies hitting the ground the only trace of them. And Bucky? Bucky hit hard and fast.

“The ambassador is down,” Steve’s voice over the comm’s, “guys this is professional, I haven’t seen this kind of hit since...”

‘ _Since Bucky’_ , deep blue eyes closed for a moment before he was moving again. He knew it, there were moments of the unsaid, even Natasha watched him when she thought he wouldn’t notice. He knew they cared and he didn’t hold it against them that they kept a close watch, it was smart.

_In your head, in your head_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

She moved quietly, her handler holding a hand out and looking around a corner only to duck back and close his eyes briefly. She watched his face. This was the man that beat her when she failed, the man that taught her the layout of the buildings they were going in, pointing out all exits. The man that had named her, even if it was just between them.

“Sir?”

He looked at her, “take them out Ilya, take them out for me?” he asked voice gruff and wavering. 

She held still uncertain as his voice wavered, he gave her a hard stare. What was that? For an instant? It was in the way he looked at her every time they trained together. 

“Ilya?”

She moved, the grenade leaving her hand seconds before she stepped out into the hallway. The earpiece in place crackling, static and reports coming in quickly, voices overlapping. 

None of it mattered,  _HE_  had told her to clear the way. The explosion caused a distraction for her to be able to clear the hallway in seconds. The soldiers opposing them barely able to recover as she suddenly appeared before them. Her breathing was slow and calculated liked her movements, she caught a fist, foot swinging and catching a man around the back of his neck and taking him down as she freed a rifle from another, using it to gun down the remaining three.

_Du, du, du, du_  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du  
Du, du, du, du 

“Fifth floor, there’s a small number of Hydra moving through the floor like nobodies business. One unit, six agents, making quick work of the soldiers there.”

“Nice of you to join us Stark,” Nat clipped.

“Stuff it Romanoff, you got here first cause I was enjoying a day off at home with Pepper-”

“Can we get back to the task at hand?” Steve cut in.

“Robo-cop is making his way towards them, thought it was handled?” Tony interjected, “rude by the way Rogers...”

Bucky didn’t like the sound of that. One unit. He knew how Hydra worked, they always kept at least four agents with him as well as his handler. It was effective, not that he couldn’t handle himself, he just had moments where he could think clearly, not be theirs.

His stomach turned.

He had a bad feeling.

_Another mother's breaking_  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

“Ilya?” She looked over at him.

He had watched her, seen them wipe her. He beat her so that they wouldn’t. He moved as she moved, breathed as she breathed. He had watched her grow from a young girl into the lean muscled woman she was now. He was compromised. He swallowed. He always made sure she knew every exit.

“Avengers,” the word was being thrown around, it invaded every ear piece in Hydra. He was being ordered to clear out. “Rasputin, get the weapon out of there.”

He paused, he knew the Avengers.  _He_ had been taken by them, the Asset. He who they all wanted to mold them after. The one she had been molded after, he chewed on his bottom lip the four soldiers that accompanied him skittering and cowering as they rushed through the hall ways, stopping only when they realized he wasn’t next to them. The dark haired woman stopped next to him, “Ilya, do not move.” He didn’t wait for a response, he pulled the rifle from his back.

_It's the same old theme_  
Since nineteen-sixteen  
In your head, in your head, they're still fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are dying

Bucky pushed the door open, his breath caught at the sight before him even as he brought his weapon up, aiming it at the man before him. The smell of gunpowder hung fresh in the air, four bodies lay across the floor. 

“Ilya, go with the man now. Now is the time... like I have told you before.”

Bucky frowned, she was Hydra, she wore the same uniform, black with red trimming. He stepped forwards, keeping his aim on the man, pausing only when the man turned to look at him. “Don’t do it..” Bucky called in Russian shaking his head.

He looked at her one more time, the evil that he had been ordered to put her through, the scars that littered her body. This was the one good thing he could do for her. “Hail Hydra...” he lifted the rifle to his shoulder aiming at the one that could help her.

Bucky screamed, he screamed ordering him to put it down, “BROSAT’ ORUZHIYE!! BROSAT’ ORUZHIYE!! POZHALUYSTA,NE ZASTAVLYAYTE MENYA DELAT’ ETO!!!” 

God he didn’t want to do this. Everything in him screamed that this was wrong.  How many times had he been forced to kill others? How many? He could remember them all. They were the ghosts that haunted him, followed him around, whispering in his mind.

“For her...” the man spun on his heel, rifle now aimed at her. She didn’t move, eyes trained on him, didn’t even flinch. He wanted better for her. 

Bucky reacted, a scream tearing from his throat, training pushing his body to react, finger slipping from above the trigger to pulling it. The sound of his rifle muted as he roared.

Couldn’t it be different? Why did it always end like this? 

_In your head, in your head_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh 

Bucky looked over his shoulder, waving a hand as Steve stepped through the door. He stepped carefully, she hadn’t moved, coffee brown eyes stared blankly at the man that had ruled her world, been the only constant aside from pain and training. “Soldat?” Her eyes flickered to him, “kak tebya zovut?”

“Ilya Rasputin, oruzhiye.”

Bucky flinched, “English?” he knew the answer, she would have been trained in a variety of languages if what she said was true. Now he understood the mans last words, ‘ _for her._..’ 

“Come with me,” he said voice low as he held out his hand.

She stared at his hand, gloved, metal forearm. Rasputin had told her of him. The ghost. The Winter Soldier. The Asset. ‘ _Ilya, go with the man now. Now is the time... like I have told you before_.’

Bucky let out a little gasp as her hand slid into his. 

_In your head, in your head_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from google. I used google translate for the Russian don’t kill me I only speak english, bad english and spanglish thank you very much. 
> 
> This song hits home for me as I have family and friends in the military. It feels slightly blasphemous to use it in a fic, so I hope this doesn’t offend anyone.
> 
> “BROSAT’ ORUZHIYE!! BROSAT’ ORUZHIYE!! POZHALUYSTA,NE ZASTAVLYAYTE MENYA DELAT’ ETO!!!” = “DROP THE WEAPON, DROP THE WEAPON!! PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME DO THIS!!”
> 
> “kak tebya zovut?” = “what is your name?”
> 
> “Ilya Rasputin, oruzhiye.” = “Ilya Rasputin, the weapon.”


End file.
